Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is the main character in the ''Ben 10'', ''Ben 10: Alien Force'', Ben 10: Ultimate Alien', and ''Ben 10: Omniverse. He is 3/4 Human and 1/4 Anodite and the former wielder of the Prototype Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, and is currently the wielder of the Omnitrix . He does not posses, as Verdona calls it, "The spark". Physical appearance Ben Tennyson has brown hair and green eyes (in Alien Force his eyes appear to be of a darker green). In the original series, he wears a black and white shirt and green pants. In Alien Force, he wears a black shirt with a green jacket with the number 10 over it and blue pants. His green jacket in Alien Force has the number 10 on it. Alternate Physical appearance In Ben is transported to an alternate universe and his appearance changes. He looks more like a western green haired teenage boy. The Next Generation Appearance Ben looks the same as himself in UA/AF but with OV clothes. Original Series In the original series, he wears a white shirt with a black stripe on it, or as Gwen calls it "his only shirt". Ben 10: Reloaded In Ben 10: Reloaded, Ben is thirteen-years old and still wears the prototype Omnitrix. He continues to keep his secret from his family and friends. He very soon joins the soccer team. In the end, Azmuth told him because the prototype Omnitrix will detach from his wrist. Ben releases his Omnitrix and it worked. So, he decides to keep his secrets and put in his box and his life has been better like before. Ben 10 Alien Alliance Ben is 17 with new team members. Ben 10: Alien Force In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben now wears a black sports shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10, while his soccer uniform resembles his original clothing. Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound he wears his omniverse shirt and pants but he sometimes also wears his green jaket with it Ben 10: Alien Universe : Main Article: Ben Tennyson/Alien Universe This series ran alongside Ben 10: Alien Force, although a good portion of the series was not so similar in terms of main events. Most episodes, though, acted a lot like those of Alien Force's. Others were never written into the story. The series began airing about 8 months after Alien Force's premiere, in December of 2008. In Back in Action: Alien Universe, the remake for the series, it will be revealed that the Ben of this timeline had completely branched off of the main timeline Ben at some point long before Ben had to put the Omnitrix back on. Ben 10: R-Evolve A Year Later, After the Highbreed war,Ben had a nightmare about the Demons arrived. Later,He walks with his girlfriend Julie are going to school. Suddenly, He saw Kai return to bellwood from the Academy. On they mission, his grandfather Max was Captured. They saw DNAlien try to attacked.But, DNAliens were fake. After the Journey, Ben,Gwen & Kevin are mission to save Max Tennyson. Same as Season 3 of Alien force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In sequel Ben 1010 year old Ben and Ultimate Alien, it takes place 3-4 weeks after the Alien Force finale, 16-year old Ben's identity is revealed to the world as "Flowerpot Dude". Ben 10:Power of the Nanitetrix Ben is the main character inn the series just like in omniverse. Ben 10: The Next Generation Ben is 17-18 and is teaming up with Rook. Ben 10: Call of the Wild He is more like his future version, though he states he's better looking without the beard, Ben is more knowledged enough not to fall for Val Khan's tricks and lies like he did in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien! He is Azmuth's successor on being the maker of the Omnitrix! Ben10 Ultimate Evolution He is the main character and is 18 years old Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He is 18 years old.He wears his OV outfit and starting from Azmuth's Invention, he wields the Infinimatrix.Three alternate timeline versions of him (BTMT, BTU4A and BTUP) appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses.His 11-year old self appears in Tampering With Time.In Ben 10: Heroes United, two alternate timeline versions of him (BTMT and BTUP) appear.His 11-year old alternate timeline self appears in Summer Again.His 10, 15 and 16 (UA and OV) year old selves appear in Ben Times Five.His 10-year old self appears in Forever Stealing. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He is 17 years old.He acquires the Codontrix during Back and Better.His primary outfit is his hoodie from So Long, and Thanks For All The Smoothies and green cargo pants. Ultra Ben For more info, please go to Ben Tennyson (Ultra Ben) '' Episodes Ben was turned into a female *The first episode was A Change of Face, where Ben has swapped bodies with Gwen due to Charmcaster's body swap spells. *Rumors say in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Ashley Johnson) voices the Female version of Ben, which is Bianca Tennyson, they say when this happened, Ben realized that Gwen in reality is a female version of him and not the real Gwen, Kevin's female version is Kate Levin (Kari Wahlgren), and Grandpa Max's Female verison is Maxine Tennyson (Pat Carrol), the male version of Julie is Julien (James Sie), Gwen's male version is Garth (Yuri Lowenthal), and Darkstar's female version is Michelle Morningstar (Jennifer Hale) they this episode is gonna be a the biggest challenge in Ben 10 history! All the Aliens that Bianca selects are voiced by Nika Futterman, Kath Soucie, Grey Delisle, Tara Strong, and Elizebeth Daily! Fanon Episodes *The second was Girl Stuff, where another body swap spell has failed, and Ben was turned into Brenna 10. *The third was Power Surge, where Kenko the Shapeshifter used a remote control (while being ordered by Vilgax changed him into various characters) to change Ben into a cowboy, a woman with gold hair and a pink strapless dress and red shoes and a Star Trek character. *The fourth was Life Changing Afternoon, where a super villain named Chroma changed his life into a girl. *The fifth was A World Divided, where Ben was transported into a trans-gendered universe, where he turned into a girl. *The sixth was Dangers of Diplomacy, where he was accidentlly turned into a girl by a transgender ray. *The seventh was Mind Games, where Charmcaster's big sister, Spellcaster, switched bodies with him. *The eighth was Catalysts, where an evil scientist female turned him into a girl. *The ninth was The Dream War, where Ben was in a dream world where he looked at a mirror that he was a woman. *The tenth was Watch the Megawatts, where one of the Megawatts in a hotel room used a TV remote to change Ben into the same woman from Power Surge. *The eleventh was Brenna 10, where Albedo uses a special device to turn Ben into a girl for an unknown reason (possibly to irritate Ben). *The 12th was in Bree 10. *Ben became haywired with an unnamed female in Ben 10: Heroes Swapped. He mistook himself to be haywired with Kai Green, but Kevin Levin found out that his new name was Jen Yennyson. Ben 10 Fan Fiction Infos Ben 'n' Brenna: The Movie He is the main character along with Brenna. At the end they like each other. Ben 10: Infinity Main Character. He was taken to Infinite Universe where he is back to a hero. Gumball 10: Hero Generation! He's a Villain. He was acused of "The Fake Story" of Gumball's death, along with Llabmug. Appearance in Stan 10 NEEDS Filling Other Cameos NEEDS Filling Ben 10,000 Ken 10 Ben 10: Alien Adventures Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive! Main Character. Ben 10:gigatrix chronicles Fred 40 Jimmy 10 Ben made an appearance in the first episode when he gave the Ultimatrix to Jimmy. 10: The Series Ben 10: Omnifinity He is the main character. Ben 10: Alien Team He is the main character. In the series he is 15, sent into a dimension where he never existed. Question For Ben 10 He is one of the main character.He answer every question. XD A-Nine Ben Tennyson will have an appearance in A-Nine, in the episode The Original where he will get a cameo and might help A-Nine fight someone. Zeo 10 Ben Tennyson will appearance in Zeo 10, but Ben was never met Zeo. So, Azumuth will tell him about Zeo's life. Ben 10 Xtreme Power Ben Tennyson appears in B10XP as the main character. He looks the same as in AF and UA, but in the Xtreme Laugh version he wears a black jacket with a green shirt and a stripe going through the middle of it. Ben 10: Stupidity Force Ben appears in BTSF as the main character and the main comedic character too. Ben is now amnesiac and crazy, due to a moustquito who was sent by Clancy who stung him. Ben 10: Eternal Forms ''See Ben Tennyson/BTEF. Weird William In Weird William,Ubex Kustro,the leader of the I.A.T(modern Plumbers)tells William about Ben Tennyson's tragic fate,when he set out for his ultimate mission and never returned. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force See Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Ben 10 UAF). Deven 100 Ben vilian coruppted by vilgax. Albedo 10 Appearences Season 1 *The New Albedo Part 2 *Plumber Time *Capture Impel Down Part 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Season 2 *Attack Of Ultimate Kevin Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Ben is the main character of the next series of Ben 10. He now uses the Maximatrix to turn into his aliens. Ben 10: Bio Squad Ben will again appear in Ben 10: Bio Squad as the main character, now using the Biotrix. He will still fight alongside Gwen and Kevin, but he will also fight alongside a new hero, Evan AoBTFF Ben, although not a main character in AoBTFF, does appear every so often to help the gang. He first appeared in Ben 10 Comes to Life" when Ancy brought him into Wikia. Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He is the main character alon with Kenny, Jenny, Rex, Zs'Skayr, Aggregor, Gwen, Kevin, Tack Jr, Max, Xylene, Dan etc. He is in his early 20s. In season 1 he is 20. In season 2 he is 21. He has the Fusetrix. BTUAM Ben is the main character in BTUAM. 'KEN10:ALIENS UNLEASHED' He is one of the main charactars and the current user of the first Ultimatrix as Ken uses the new Ultimatrix. Ben 10: Power Force In this branch off of Alien Force Ben didn't give up the Omnitrix to destroy Vilgax but now, with no Ultimate Forms how will Ben manage to overcome fame and battle evil villians? He appears in every episode so far. Ben 10: Aliens Unlimited Ben tennyson plays the key character in this series he is the wielder of the great Utratimemaster-omnirtix Ben 10: Ultra Force See:Ben Tennyson/BTUF Ben 10: Infinity Alien Ben tennyson is set to appear in this series. Ben 10: Quadripartition In The series, Ben requests Azmuth to make 3 other Omnitrixes for others to help him. Ben 10: Garbage Force Ben is one of the main protonagists of this series. His appearance changes into what is dubbed 'a Big Hunka Ben Garbage'. He now can acsess GArbage Forms in the Ultimatrix. Char 10 Ben appears as a supporting character in Char 10. Ben 10: Omniverse Ben 10: Omniverse, the fourth series, takes place between AF and the OS, and some episodes take place after UA. 16 year old Ben gets a new soccer uniform, used as his outfit, while OS Ben still has all his old clothes and omnitrix. Ben 10: Meta Menace In this 4 part movie, Aggregor busts out of jail and returns 14 years after Ultimate Alien for his revenge. He kidnaps Julie in order to exact his revenge on the Tennyson/Levin family. He holds her for ransom, forcing Ben to give up the Omnitrix for her, after which he absorbs the power and becomes MetAggregor. Azmuth then gives Ben the true Ultimatrix a.k.a the Metatrix which he uses to defeat MetAggregor. But the power of Diagon within Ascalon (which is sealed within the Metatrix) overwhelms MetaBen causing him to turn evil until Professor Paradox is able to intervene by bringing the past(present) versions of Ben's team as well as Julie who were able to talk him out of the trance after which he summoned and battled Diagon and wins thereby vanquishing him. Afterwards, Azmuth returns the Omnitrix to Ben and states that he'll get the Metatrix back for one of his birthdays before he turns 41. Hopefully this will be Ben's true future, so if you can make that happen, please help me out. This movie might launch a series following the adventures of Rex Tennyson and his family/teammates. Knights of the Sword In the second epsiode of season 2 KOTS the meeting and how it got painfull Ben has a meeting with Ed and they fight and he turns into ultimate ben. It is confirmed he will re appear in future episodes. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes He is now 18 and wears his UA costume and has the Omnitrix MK. 2 on his wrist. Apperances 'Ben 10: Supreme Force ' Every Episode BTNE Ben is mentioned in BTNE as Ben Foerr's cousin, although he is never seen. In Invasion, he is belived to be killed while defending Earth, but in Part 5 he is revealed to be alive, but mutated into a Gourmand. Den 10:Prototrix Adventures He is the main characters along with Gwen and Den.He looks ezactly like his OS self,but taller. Weird William Ben is rumoured to be lost, when the Harrisons move to Bellwood.He was on a deadly mission, and giving William the Omnitrix II, which was actually meant for him,he sacrifices his life for the safety of the people.Ultimate Alien X is unlocked by him for the first time.he only appears in the first episode of this series. Ben 100 Ben is older and wears a t-shirt with the omnitrix design reversed. I considered giving him a beard but then I decided not to. Gallery Due to a recent overlode of pics please put you pictures in this gallery 180px-Ben.png 180px-Fgd.png 180px-New_Ben.png 185px-Ben_10,000_UA.png 185px-Goop_but_not_Rath.png 388px-Action_pack_62.jpg|Action pack #62 600px-Ultimatrix_error.jpg A_big_hunka_Ben_garbage.jpg Ben_10_Ben.png|Ben in TOS BEn_Alien_Force.png|Ben in Alien Force Benji.png Tumblr_m1evswfcZY1r21hono2_r1_500.png Ben100.png|Ben in "Ben 100"|link=Ben 100 (Series) Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Humans Category:10: The Series Category:Plumbers' kids Category:Multiple Series Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: Galaxy Quest Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Evan Billion Category:Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Characters in Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Ben 10: Alien Team Category:Ben 10: Alien Team characters Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power Category:Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Category:Albedo 10 Category:Will 10 Category:Mark 12 Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category: Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Team Delta Category:Chris 12